More Than One Winner
by SuperStar091
Summary: The 75th Annual Hunger Games, with Disney and Nickelodeon shows. This year is a Quarter Quell, and the twist is that the tribute's siblings go to the arena, too. In collaboration with 'knd number 7'.
1. Chapter 1

"Whatcha got there, Olive?" I asked, plopping down on the couch next to her. It was just a regular day in the A.N.T. Farm, and I had a whole hour ahead of me to relax before lunch. Olive was turning something rock-like in her hands, grey-ish but slightly iridescent, and about the size of a fist.

"I actually have no idea what it is," she answered.

"Can I see it?" I said. She handed it to me. It was rough, shiny, and very lovely. "Huh. Well, it's pretty. Where did you find it?" Olive pursed her lips.

"Um, in a dark corner of the school basement."

I laughed. "Why were you down there?"

"Hiding from Angus," she responded quietly.

"He just doesn't leave you alone, does he? What has it been, four years? He hasn't stopped crushing on you since sixth grade."

As if on cue, Angus walked into the room eating a piece of pizza. Noticing Olive, he slid into his computer chair and winked at her before returning to his food and putting on his headphones. "Sorry. I get what you go through. It's kinda like how Fletcher used to act, but all the time, nonstop," I noted.

"Fletcher wasn't that bad at all."

"Yeah, but I'm still glad he stopped liking me."

"... About that, Chyna, you should know-"

She was cut off by Fletcher entering the room carrying an art canvas. "Hey guys," he cheered. Olive and I stood up to greet him. "Hey, Fletcher, how was Art?" I asked.

"Great, we worked with paint, my favorite," he answered with a smile. After setting down his artwork, he came over to see what we were looking at.

"Check out this freaky rock," I said, handing it to him.

"Whoa, that's cool - Angus, come check this out!"

"Huh? What?" Angus mumbled, coming to join us.

"It's this weird thing... Wait, is that writing?"

Olive peered over Fletcher's shoulder to see clearer. Light cursive words that seemed to be part of the rock were barely visible. "Writing? Hey, I didn't notice that there before."

Fletcher squinted and read it out loud to us:

_A cursed stone, a cursed school_

_Music, Knowledge, Art and Skill. _

_What can pay for the troubles of the past?_

_The Four can unlock something that will._

_Music must sing the loveliest tune, _

_Knowledge, about the curse must know._

_Art must paint the circle,_

_And Skill make the stone glow._

"That's all it says," said Fletcher.

"'A cursed stone, a cursed school, what can pay for the past?' And what 'the Four' have to do? I'm confused," said Angus.

I stuck my hand out and ran my fingers over the writing. "This is weird..."

Suddenly, Olive's eyes went huge. "Hey, I remember something about a school curse! Webster High School History, written by Randall Gringott, published 1996. It was a book in the school library. I didn't read everything about the curse, but I can find the book again."

"I don't really believe in old legends and stuff," I told them, "but I'll go check it out with you."

Olive and I took a trip down to the school library and had absolutely no trouble finding the book. The dusty top pages showed that not many students really cared that much about their school's past. After checking it out, we returned to the A.N.T. Farm to read together.

"The Webster High School Curse has been upon the school from the day the building was built," read Olive. "The grounds the school was established on was an old battleground, and people warned against building something there. A debate arose on whether or not they should leave the land untouched, as the town needed a school and there was virtually no other place to build. Finally, against warnings, it was decided construction should continue, and the building built was therefore cursed.

"Soon after this, a fortune teller came to the town and foretold that there would be a day people would pay for building on cursed land. The teller gave the citizens an enchanted stone that would choose the correct time for payment to take place, and then the school will be un-cursed and at rest. All that was needed was for the stone to show itself and the directions to be properly followed."

Angus cocked his head. "Maybe that's why Paisley kept falling down and breaking her bones, or why science projects never go right. Hey, maybe if we get rid of the curse, Skidmore will leave!"

Fletcher stared at the stone. "So this thing is enchanted, and we just need to follow the instructions to un-curse the school? 'Music must sing the loveliest tune, Knowledge, about the curse must know. Art must paint the circle, and Skill must make the stone glow.' Chyna, it sounds like you're music, Olive, you're Knowledge, Angus is Skill, and I'm Art."

"We could follow the directions and see what happens," suggested Olive.

"I guess there's no hurt in trying it out," pointed out Angus. "Chyna, you in?"

I was having a hard time believing it was actually real. Someone probably just wrote on a pretty rock and left it in the school basement, knowing it would scare someone that had read about the curse. "It sounds pretty phony. But, I guess I'll give it a shot. I just have to sing, and singing can't hurt anyone."

Olive took the rock, and the lead. "OK, Chyna, sing away. 'The loveliest tune.'" I went through a list of songs in my head, and picked out "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. That had a pretty melody. Quietly, but getting louder, I began to sing.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go,_

_When all those shadows _

_Almost killed your light."_

"Keep singing," called Olive over my voice. "2nd step: Knowledge. I guess I already know about the curse, so step 3: Fletcher, paint the circle."

"What do I do?"

"Umm... Take this paper and paint a circle on it, I guess."

"Got it," said Fletcher as he pulled out a paintbrush and paint and skillfully made a neat red circle on the paper.

Olive took another look at the poem instructions. I kept on singing.

_"I remember you said_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and past_

_Tonight."_

"Lastly, Angus, I think you're Skill, so somehow you have to make this stone glow, I guess? Forget it, this is stupid. Why are we even doing this?"

"Wait a second, I can do this, no problem. Let me see it."

Angus took the stone in his hands and studied it. Finally he went over to his computer and typed away on his keyboard.

_"Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right,_

_No one can hurt you now."_

"Here we go," muttered Angus as he pulled out a cord from his backpack. With a small knife, he cut the plastic outer coating off of one part and used electrical tape to attach wires to the exposed inside cord. He plugged this into a wall socket. "And just put the rock on this paper, attach this wire end here and there, viola."

_"Come morning light..."_

The stone began to glow a little, then a little more, until it shone like a night-light. I almost stopped singing in shock, and stumbled on the lyrics, but kept going.

_"You and I'll be-"_

Olive looked at Angus in disbelief. "How did you do that?" The stone continued to grow in brightness. Fletcher, next to me, shielded his eyes, and Olive shut hers tight.

_"Safe and-"_

I didn't get to finish my singing, because right then the stone flashed a brilliant light and exploded. I closed my eyes from the painful light. When I opened my eyes, spots dancing in my vision, the rock was gone. And instead, in its place, on the table in the middle of the paper circle, stood a person.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Jade West, District 7

I kick my feet up on the coffee table. When our stupid, overly energetic escort starts to ask me to put them down, I glare at her. She can't tell me what to do. No one from the dumb Capitol can.

I wonder what's on TV at the moment and grab the remote to turn it on. Oh, great, just what I need, a recap of the reaping, but I decide to watch just so I can have an excuse not to talk to the other tributes, Sinjin and his equally weird sister, Courtney. Sinjin's in my grade at school. Right now, he's bawling his eyes out in his room on the train, what I would probably be doing if I didn't know better. Crying makes you weak and vulnerable, and that's something I can't afford, especially at this moment.

District 1's reaping is showing. A "Carly Shay" and a "Freddie Benson" are reaped, apparently Carly didn't have siblings, because if she did, Mr. Freddie wouldn't have been reaped. Instead of shaking hands, they hug.

In District 2, they call up a girl named Trina Vega. She makes her way to the stage in her 4-inch heels, and smiles confidently. An tall boy named Moose is reaped next and they're taken away.

District 3 has a nerdy-looking boy, Robbie Shapiro, and a younger girl, Camille Roberts.

"Cat Valentine," reads the District 4 escort. People turn to look at a redhead with a horrified look on her face. Apparently she takes too long to move, because Peacekeepers come and take her by her arms from the crowd and put her on the stage. The girl looks out and begins sobbing, horrible, heart-wrenching sobs, that even affect me, of all people, someone who doesn't feel emotions well. She brings her hands to her face and crumples to the ground. I clap my hands over my ears to block out the sound of her tears. I can't stand it, it hurts my heart.

The escort looks extremely uncomfortable. "And for the boys, um, Beck Oliver." The hottest boy I think I've ever seen walks up to the stage, and I frown. No. Remember, Jade, you're in a fight to kill people, you can't be thinking that way. No emotions on this vacation, and it'll be over soon.

I shake it off as they show District 5. Kendall Knight, and his sister Katie. District 6 has three siblings by the names of P.J., Teddy, and Gabe Duncan.

I shudder when I see my district escort on the screen. I forgot that I'd be on there too. I consider shutting it off, but choose to keep it on. Let's see how you did, Jade. My name is called. A completely emotionless me walks up on stage, looking out above the crowd. OK, pretty good, but you can still see some of the fear in my eyes. Hopefully, I won't be picked as an easy target and attacked first.

District 8: Tori Vega, and Justin Russo. Justin brings two siblings up, Alex and Max.

An older girl in a crazy patchwork dress named Harper comes up as District 9's tribute, and she has no siblings, so Carlos Garcia is reaped.

For District 10, a blonde, Sam, gets up. I think she knows the other person reaped, Gibby, because she gives him a half smile and a little nod.

District 11 has a twelve-year-old and seventeen-year-old, Chyna and André.

And finally, District 12, the escort forgot to show the Quarter Quell video and there was a whole problem with volunteering and stuff. It finishes with Emma, Luke, and Ravi Ross, and the clip ends with screams from a little girl in the audience.

It cuts to commentators making a couple of cruel jokes about the reaping, and at that point, I do decide to turn it off.

I hear a sniffle from behind me, and whip around to see the weirdo girl I have to share a room with, Courtney. She looks scared of me.

"Well, what are you looking at?" I ask.

"Oh- uh, I was just watching the last part of the reaping."

"Yeah?" I say.

"Yeah." She just stands there.

"Siblings against siblings. I wonder how that will work out," I mutter, turning back around to face forward.

Courtney sniffles again, and I glance back at her.

"You're allowed to sit down, you know."

"Oh," she says, coming over to grab food from the table (there was so much food here it wasn't funny) and be seated at a table chair.

After a while of sitting in silence with her, I excuse myself to the bedroom to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kendall Knight, District 5_

"Katie, it's okay. We are going to win."

"But there's only one winner," Katie sputters between sobs that shake her body. I know what she's saying is true, but I don't want Katie to cry.

Our mentor Gustavo walks into the room, looking bored. I watch him sit down on the couch and kick his feet up. I close my eyes to prevent myself from screaming at him.

You see, District 5 doesn't have a lot of victors. Most victors come from District 1, 2, and 4, the "Career" districts. They have so many victors they choose different mentors each year. But Gustavo is the only surviving winner for our district, so he's been it for a long time. If Katie or I win, we'll take turns with Gustavo being mentors.

"You two aren't even going to survive the bloodbath," Gustavo comments as he stretches out and yawns. Katie starts shaking even more violently, and I finally can't contain my anger anymore.

"How do you know, Gustavo? The Hunger Games are surprising, you never know what happens next!" I yell, standing up. Our lazy mentor doesn't flinch the smallest bit.

"True. But listen, kiddies, I'll tell you what. The odds of you getting through, let's say, the first five minutes of the bloodbath are slim. You're weaklings."

I grab a china dish from the coffee table I'm next to and throw it with all my strength. It shatters on the far wall, and shards fly to the opposite side of the room.

"I am not weak. And Katie might be small, but she's smart."

Gustavo does not look happy. "That was an expensive plate. You, stupid, hear my advice. During training, try everything, and when you find the thing you're the best at, do it once and do it quietly. Make sure no one is watching, and then wait until private sessions to show your talent to the Gamemakers." His eyes are trained on me. My fists are still clenched and I'm breathing hard. Realizing Katie is looking scared, I relax a little and kneel down to comfort her. Gustavo shakes his head.

"Now I suggest you go to bed, and rest up, because we have training day tomorrow. Sweet dreams, kids." With that, he stands and walks off. Katie sighs shakily.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are we going to be all right?"

"Yes," I say. She nods, I return a faint smile.

I go to my room, thinking about the Games.

I cry.

Things won't be that all right.

_Luke Ross, District 12_

We are riding in the car to training. It's weird, I've never been in a car before. As I look out the window, I start to wonder what training is like. Our mentors, Bertam and Olive, both told us different things.

Bertram won the 2nd Quarter Quell and drinks a lot, and Olive won last year's Hunger Games. Olive's only 13 and tends to mumble things, mostly random facts. When we were eating lunch in the train car two days ago, she was acting normal until the server brought out a bowl of clam chowder. She immediately straightened up in her seat and her eyes went wide and she started frantically muttering things. Bertram told us to ignore her, and we just kept eating. It still freaked me out though.

I don't know if he was drunk or not, it's hard to tell because he always acts drunk, but Bertram said that training was a dangerous place to be and we should stay at the survival areas, where no other tributes are. Olive said that she recalled training like the back of her hand, and we should go to the weapons area and train there the most. Then she started spazzing out again. I'm confused. Which one is right? I hate having two mentally unstable mentors.

The car pulled past crowds of wildly dressed Capitol people, screaming our names.

"Emma! Emma, I love you!"

"Ravi, look here!"

"Luke!"

My siblings and I are stunned by the noise and we turn every way, responding to the voices that call us. The car goes into a tunnel, and the conundrum stops, but I'm feeling a little dizzy.

Bertram turns around from the seat in front of us. "Better get used to it," he laughs.

We leave the car, and our mentors take us through a huge sliding door into a large gym-like room. There are ladders and fake cliffs and weapons all over the place. Some tributes are already here, like an older girl and boy in suits that say "District 1". The boy is doing push-ups and the girl is stretching, flexing her muscles as she does so. The boy looks up and catches me staring at him, and gives me a death glare. I look away quickly.

A lady hands me and Emma and Ravi suits that have a large "12" on the back, and we change into them. Tributes show up and eventually we are released to begin training around the room. The District 1 tributes go straight to the sword area, and I watch as the boy, with almost no effort, behead a mannequin. I feel scared and doomed.

Olive motions to Emma, Ravi and I from the sidelines. We go to her.

"I think you should split up to cover more ground in one day. Remember to train in every area, but especially focus on defending yourself with weapons," she advises.

Emma shakes her head. "I'm not leaving them," she says stubbornly.

Olive leans forward. "If you're going to make an alliance with each other in the arena," she whispers. "You shouldn't be showing it in training. They'll break your alliance-" she freezes. Her eyes widen like they do when she mumbles, and she gets a panicked look. "Fletcher-" she whimpers and starts breathing harder. She kneels to the ground and clenches her fists, gasping. Bertram stands up to check on her, and shoos Emma, Ravi and I away.

Ravi puts his head in his hands. "She's obviously traumatized, and a little crazy," he says. "But I trust her. It sounds like it happened to her last year and she's trying to help."

"We should split up," Emma says. "She's right. We'll get more done and not risk being separated."

"I guess I'll see you guys after training, good luck," I wish them, then head off to the camouflage station.

Throughout the session, I learn how to hide, how to climb a tree, how to throw knives, how to tell if a plant is edible or not, how to clean food, how to use a whip, how to use a bow and arrow, and, my favorite, how to use an axe. I'm not very good at any of the other weapons. Maybe it's the practice I had at using a pick back at the mines.

When we get a break, I meet up with Emma and Ravi. Emma explains that she did pretty well with the edible plants and knives part, and Ravi talks about his luck with sword fighting and climbing. We'll make a great team.

_Cat Valentine, District 4_

I watch the girl from District 7, Jade West. I like her she seems like she needs a friend. I saw the scary careers, Carly, Freddie, Trina, and Moose, they were mad at Beck, because they asked him to join them and he refused. I like Beck, he's nice. It's funny how he's from my district, but I've never met him before.

I feel very sad and just want to cry, but I don't. I already look weak enough, hiding in the corner and spying on the others that are training. My mentor yelled at me, but I don't want to listen. I know I'm weak. I just want this to be a bad dream.

The boy from District 7 is glancing my direction and telling Jade quietly, "You have a shadow." She looks back towards where I was, but I've already slipped away and snuck off to look for Beck.

He's trying to start a fire at the Survival Station. He sees me and smiles.

"Hi, Cat," he says.

"Hi," I answer. "How are you?"

"Good," he says. I smile. Straight in front of me, I see the little girl from District 5 watching Beck. I gesture for him to look, and he smiles at her. She hides behind a pole shyly.

I hear yelling, turn to look, and see Moose yelling at tribute for taking his knife. The Peacekeepers come immediately. Apparently, the little girl from District 11 took it. She scrambles up the climbing ladder up to the ceiling rafters, clutching the knife for dear life. She's really good at climbing. I see the boy from District 11, André, smile, and also the girl from District 8, Tori. The little girl from District 11 sees Tori and gives a quick smile and puts her finger to her lips. Trina comes over and starts yelling up at the little girl, too, until the Peacekeepers hold them both down and the girl can climb down safely.

_Ravi Ross, District 12_

I see the girl from District 11 and notice that she took the knife. I decide to get in line to try the bow and arrows, because that's a good weapon to know how to use. The girl from District 1, Carly, is pretty bad at it, but she seems to love it. She keeps getting in line again and again. District 1 Freddie tries, he's okay but better with a sword.

District 2 Trina is horrible, so is Moose. Everybody tries. When it's my turn, after P.J. from 6, I step up, shaking, and send the arrow weakly towards the ground. The Careers laugh.

The girl from District 10, who's standing nearby, comes and tells them to back off. I grin and thank her, but she just walks away. I look over to watch Emma, she's waving to a District 7 girl, Courtney, and keeps climbing on the rock wall. She's getting pretty good at it.

_Beck Oliver, District 4_

I hate the Hunger Games.

The Capitol people say they love us, but they just think we're a piece in their Games they can play with.

I feel so sorry for Cat. She's 16, but she's like a little girl. The saddest part is how nice she is. She doesn't want to kill anyone. Neither do I.

Another reason why I hate the Games, so many innocent children being murdered, for entertainment. It sickens me.

While I work on knots, I look over and the District 7 girl, Jade, catches my gaze. She is very pretty but I look away. No time for pointless thoughts. The Careers are going to get me first because I didn't join them.

I make a goal in my head: protect the people that need help and sacrifice my life doing so.

If I'm going to die, I still want to be me.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly Shay, District 1

I'm first in line. I can't wait to show the Gamemakers my skills. I am looking forward to the Games, it's going to be so much fun. I don't really want to kill Freddie, I mean, he's my friend, but the other tributes, whatever. I just hope I hear their screams.

I go into private sessions, throw a hammer and spear, they clap, and I leave. Yep, I think I did good. Very good.

On my way out of the viewing room, I pass Freddie. He's about to go into the room. I give him a quick high-five before he goes into the room.

Beck Oliver, District 4

Today is the private sessions. We're all waiting in line and I am getting kinda bored waiting. I look and see Carly come out of the room, then Freddie takes his turn, then Trina and Moose. When they walk past the line when they're finished, they all glare at me.

Cat goes in, and returns. "Good luck, Beck," she whispers to me. "Thanks," I say respond, then enter to doors.

The first thing I see is the balcony of the Gamemakers watching me carefully. "Begin," one says. I do what I am best at, swordsmanship. I know that sounds weird, coming from a guy from District 4. Most boys in 4 are best with tridents and spears and little fishing knives, but for some reason I have a knack for swords. I hit a few targets and they clap. But I'm not putting any effort into it. It couldn't matter less to me what I score. The Capitol doesn't define me.

Sam Puckett, District 10

I walk in and hit the targets and climb really fast, but not as fast as Chyna from District 11. When I walk outside of the private sessions room, I see the little boy Ravi. He smiles at me, and I smile back a wistful smile. I like that kid. He look really sweet. For some reason... He reminds me of that boy, from such a long time ago...

I remember it so clearly. After school one day, I was out working in the barns as usual, feeding the livestock my family kept for the Capitol. Carrying the slop for the pigs, I stepped out of the barn. There was something moving across the fields, no someone, running. He had darker skin and hair than anyone in my District.

For one split second, he looked at me. Our eyes met. But he had to keep running. He looked away, and then glanced behind him, and then I heard the gunshot. The boy fell down immediately.

The Peacekeepers following him in a vehicle, who had shot him, noticed that I had witnessed the scene, and I won't forget their words when they stopped to talk to me and my family.

"He was an escapee from the Capitol. Too dangerous," one said. But why was the boy dangerous? He was stick-thin and smaller than me, a little boy. He was running. Why was he dangerous? Unless, he had information. But what information? The whole thing scares and confuses me.

I seem to have disappeared into my thoughts, so I shake myself awake and go to find my mentor.

Tori Vega, District 8

It is time to show the Gamemakers my skill. They will decide what score I have after this short 5 minutes of cruciality. These next minutes to come may decide my life or death, because sponsors pick tributes with high scores.

They let Justin, the other boy from my District, and his siblings go first. They each go into and come out of the room one by one, their faces unreadable each time. The last sibling, Alex, a girl about my age, exits, quickly glancing at me before she runs away.

"Tori Vega," a voice calls from inside the room. I stand and try to be unafraid as I step inside.

Gamemakers line a balcony, all eyes on me, and I spot Main Gamemaker Nickelodeon right away. His cold gaze makes me stand straighter and shift my vision to the weapons bar ahead of me.

"Begin," he says. The bar before me holds everything from knives to swords to paints and plants. But I select the bow and arrows from the choices. The Gamemakers mutter. I stand, aiming at the human-shaped target, and pull back, focusing. I can do this. The arrow flies.

I barely see where it lands before I reload my bow and sent another arrow soaring. Then another.

Gasps erupt from the balcony and I stop to see my handiwork. My first arrow hit the bulls-eye. My second split the third, and my third split the second. The Gamemakers begin to clap.

Then, just for extra measure, I take another arrow and send it at the mannequin's head.

I turn, bow, then set my weapons back and dash out of the room. I did it.

Fighting the urge to smile and show emotion, I simply nod and remind myself I haven't survived yet.

Freddie Benson, District 1

Today we have the tribute parade, and I'm ready to go. This'll be a piece of cake. All I do is stand there, and the people love me right away. Nothing to worry about.

Carly, on the other hand, is freaking out about the parade. She's worried about falling out of the carriage, or if her dress isn't what she wants it to look like. Things she would only tell to me, because I'm her friend. It's funny how she acts so different when it's just me and her talking. She's not even the same person. She worries about girly stuff and whatever. But I like her when she's like that and I like her when she's tough, too.

My costume is kind of cool. It's some sort of toga thing, Carly has a matching one, and it's got lots of feathers and gems and random things on it. Because our district is Luxury Items, we have to represent that in our parade.

We're loaded onto the chariot, and we're the first people to come out, so we wait for the announcement to go and then the horses will take off. Carly steps on, confidently, and barely looks at me. If there wasn't people around, I bet you she would have steadied herself and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She's a strange girl.

The announcers introduce us, and all of a sudden, we're riding into the streets, thousands of important people watching us.

Since all we can do is really stand there and look tough, I let my mind wander. I think about what an honor it is to be here, and how lucky I am. I think about how good that clam chowder was yesterday, and I hope they serve some more tonight.

I think about Carly, too. How we plan to be alliances in the arena, fighting together. How we would barely talk at home, because we were training so hard, and how when we were both reaped I was glad, because we could get to know each other more. And... how much I like her. Both sides of her. How much I want to hold her hand right now.

We're so close to the end of the parade and the unloading of the chariots. It's my chance, now or never. I can feel that my right hand is only inches away from her left hand. They're hidden by the chariot. What would she think if I just grabbed it? No, maybe she wouldn't like me anymore. But we're so close to the street's end...

Before I know it, we're zooming through the gates and it's too late. I'd look stupid now, everybody's watching. So I wait for her to step out of the chariot and when I jump down too, simply give Carly a nod of my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chyna Parka, District 11

My mentor Kelly is scribbling in a notebook, pausing to look up at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm trying to work out your interview style."

"Huh?"

"Your, let's say, stage personality. What you want the sponsors to think of you as. I'm working on possible interview question answers, according to your personality - cutesy style. It works for you, because you're young and you can pull it off." She stops, gets an idea, and jots down some more things in her book.

"We'll work on your personality a bit more, later today, after outfit fittings. The stylist has a great dress for you."

André Harris, District 11

I got my interview style, mysterious. Cool, I guess.

It's hard to feel excited when I feel so sorry for the younger ones, especially Chyna from my district and the siblings from 12, and 6, and really all of the siblings that are stuck here, to be thrust into a death arena.

Well, anyway, now I'm standing in line for the interviews. I see that the District 1 girl Carly Shay's style is sexy, she's in a really short pink dress. District 1, Freddie, is ruthless. The people love that.

There are a couple of cutesy dresses, with lots of fluff and sparkles, and others are long, floor-length gowns that have an elegant look to them. Some boys are in strict-looking suits, and others in more casual suits, with colorful ties and handkerchiefs.

I look down at my outfit, a black and with tuxedo, very tailored and very unpersonalized. Just like how I'm supposed to act on stage now. It's not who I am, but, hey, that's what I have to act like. Nothing usually goes the way you want it to in the Hunger Games.

Trina Vega, District 2

London Tipton, our interview host, greets the audience in the way only she can. I'm such a huge fan of hers. Her style, her poise. Every year, I look forward to the interviews, and now, it's my time to shine. Carly, my new friend from training, and Freddie (who I've got my eye on) come from the stage and I give them congratulation smiles. My name is being called, so I put on a big grin and walk out to stun the audience.

They gasp at my beautiful red one-shoulder dress, and I blow kisses to all of them. They absolutely love me! I giggle and finally get to the interview chair when the thunderous applause dies down.

"Hello, Trina Vega! Please have a seat." I do, gracefully folding my hands in my lap.

"Hello, London, I'm glad to be here. I'm a big fan."

"Why thank you, very much! But we're here to talk about you tonight, so tell me, Trina, how are you enjoying being a tribute so far?"

"Oh, I love it. Everyone in the Capitol is so amazing." I pause to flash a huge smile at the people cheering. "It really is so fabulous to see everyone," I say.

"Are you just that excited for the arena?" asks London. What kind of question is that? Duh, yes, of course!

"I'm completely ready for the arena. I mean, I've been training for it my whole life. I couldn't be more ready," I answer.

She asks a couple more questions, and then the timer goes off.

London smiles at me. "Sorry, our time is up for today. Well, we can't wait to see you later! Everyone, this is Trina Vega!"

With that, I rise and walk backstage, waving until I'm out of sight.

That. Was. Amazing.

Katie Knight, District 5

Beck from District 4 is on stage right now. He has a very charming personality and it shows in his interview. London asks him a question about his home district and he acknowledges his family back at home.

Some of the bigger tributes are snickering and talking about how he'll be one of the first to go, but I look up to him.

When he comes from offstage and his time is up, he catches me staring at him. I look away immediately, but he offers a small smile.

Jade West, District 7

The District 3 tributes go and then it's Cat's turn. She is doing is the childish role, not that it is really a role. She really is an innocent girl. I feel pity for her.

"So Cat, what's your plan for the arena?" London asks her.

"I don't know," she says. It's obvious she really doesn't know. A chorus of 'awwwws' rise up from the audience, and anger rises up in me. Oh, how I wish I could just... Ugh. The Capitol is the worst place on earth.

I'm really going to screw up my interview. My mentor assigned me the "tough" personality, it's the only one she could find for me and my scowling face, but I'm going to fail. I can sense it. I'll end up smashing London's pretty little head and I'll get arrested for murder.

Alex Russo, District 8

I'm in my interview. London comes and greets me. "How are you?"

"Good," I say.

"I loved you guys in the tribute parade - the fiery entrance there, right?"

For the parade, our stylist had decided we would wear flaming outfits. "You'll stand out," he said. Max, Justin, and I refused. I was scared out of my mind that I would be cooked to death in that chariot. So we had little capes that were supposed to look shimmery like flames, maybe. Tori wasn't scared at all. She wore the fiery jumpsuit in the parade, featured in the middle of our chariot. She's strong and I envy that quality in her.

"Thank you, the parade costume was fun," I answer simply.

"How does it feel to be in the games with your siblings? It's great, right? Like sibling bonding time!" she cheers. I feel like screaming at her, but I hold my peace.

The rest if the interview goes by. When I'm finished, London calls out the one and only Girl On Fire. She's herself on stage, and when the time is almost up, she twirls around and lights her dress on fire and the crowd goes wild. My little poofy party dress makes me feel like a little girl next to her. She's everything I want to be. If she wins the Games, I won't be surprised.

Max goes for his interview and talks about me and Justin. He's crying when he comes out, and I hug him and assure him that it's okay. Then, Justin's turn is up and he nails it. His personality style is funny, and the audience laughs a couple of times. Then London Tipton asks him about a girlfriend.

"Handsome young man like you must have a girlfriend," London says in her squeaky voice.

"Well... well, there's... one girl I've sort of had a crush on for... forever," Justin answers, looking to the ground. He starts to look nervous, but he relaxes. He looks deep in thought. Justin's never told me about a crush before, so this is new for me to hear too. I lean in to the monitor to listen closer.

"I've got an idea!" cries London. "Go out there and win this thing, and when you come back, she'll see your bravery and strength and she'll have to go out with you."

"I don't think that will help," he laughed, a sad edge to his laughter.

"And why not?" London presses.

"Because..." he pauses. "Because she came here with me and my siblings."

Wait, wait, wait. Tori? Justin's been crushing on Tori for 'forever?'

I just can't believe it.

Tori Vega, District 8

I can hear his footsteps coming around the corner, only his, thank goodness. His siblings don't need to know this problem. He rounds the corner and I spring out and pin him to the wall.

"What was that for?" I demand. He looks at me with fear in his eyes and I tighten my grip on his neck. "Tell me!"

"I- I was just-" he sputters. But thundering footsteps interrupt.

"Tori! What in the name of President Nick is going on?" it's our mentor, Maddie, and she scrambles from the staircase to pull us apart.

"He made me look weak! You don't say a word to me this whole time we spend at the Capitol and now, you have a crush on me?" I'm furious.

Maddie pushes me farther away from him.

"He did not make you look weak. He made you look wanted. That wouldn't hurt much, because sponsors are important in the arena. Listen, I can sell the star-crossed lovers from District 8-"

"We are not star-crossed lovers!" I growl. Justin still looks terrified and I can see the tears forming in his eyes. I don't care.

Maddie glares at me. Alex and Max just appeared and are pulling Justin away, probably to go to the place we're staying the night.

"OK, I know it may be hard," Maddie's whispering. "But work with me here. I've had years of experience working this horrible job, and I know what I'm doing. You have to pretend. You're the star-crossed lovers from District 8 every time you're together, in the arena or out of the arena. Trust me, it could mean life or death for you in a lot of places." She backs away a little. "Think about it," she says, then we silently walk down the hall to get to the District 8 car.

Her words have wisdom. So when we slide into the car, I say a quick apology to Justin. If we're going to be lovers, might as well start by not being mad at him.

Gabe Duncan, District 6

"No, no, no..." I don't want to go the arena. Ever. I want to be home, in my bed, in my house, with Ma and Dad. I want to be home. I don't want to go to the Games.

"Shhh, it's OK, Gabe. We're going to be just fine. We'll stick together, remember?" Teddy hugs me and I start to relax a little. P.J. comes over from the couch where he was napping and joins the hug.

"It's all right," he says. "Everything will be just fine."

I know it won't, but my big sister's and big brother's words comfort me. We stay like that, encased in our group hug, until we have to go to bed.

I dread waking up the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Robbie Shapiro, District 3

My stomach twists and turns as the hovercraft shoots straight up into the air. I hate aircrafts, and I'm dreading the tracker being put in, but I contain myself. Look tough for the other tributes, my mentor said.

I'm sitting next to Ravi from 12 and the girl Teddy. She doesn't look at me. A Peacekeeper asks for her arm, and she reluctantly lifts it. The Peacekeeper jabs some sort of shot into her arm, and I catch the slight grimace on her face. They're putting in the trackers.

It's my turn, the tracker goes in and the pain isn't too bad but it still hurts.

The rest of the tributes have gotten their trackers in. Trina, sitting almost directly across from me, gives a big smile and laughs, carefree.

I look away. Why is she so cruel to me?

Jade West, District 7

The hovercraft is flying into the arena. Tori is sitting to my right and Katie to me left.

I can't stop thinking: for the first in a long time, I feel emotional. Like I could just scream and sob and break down, something I've really never done. Strange. I'm not use to the feeling.

Suddenly, the hovercraft slows and begins to lower from the air. We're ushered out of the craft into private, separate rooms, one for each tribute. Lots of tributes are hugging before they leave into the stylist rooms.

I walk into the waiting room, where my stylist, Dice, is waiting. Dice is young and focused on his job. I go over to the table in the middle of the cold cement room and sit down.

"Do you want some water?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply, my voice cracking because I'm thirsty. He hands me a glass of water and I gulp it down fast.

Dice walks to me and makes sure that my hair is all pinned up, into the tight braid that I wanted it to be in, and that my boots are snug, and my jacket fits right. Yeah, yeah, make sure I look nice before you sentence me to my death.

"30 seconds," a mechanical voice says. Oh, no, I can feel it... the panic rising in me for the first time since I was reaped... But I'll be OK. Be tough, Jade, be tough.

Dice sighs and gives me a hug. I hug back. Wait a second, I barely even know him. I don't even give people that I do know hugs. I let go immediately. These Games have really changed me, and I'm not even in the arena yet.

It's time. The glass tube in the corner of the room, my fate, awaits me. One foot inside, then the other. The second I step in, the door whooshes closed and Dice has an almost blank look on his face. He stare back. I'm going to my death, and he can't even look the least bit sad, or even worried. It makes me furious.

"3 seconds..."

The platform I'm standing on begins to rise.

Emma Ross, District 12

The huge timer on top of the Cornucopia is counting down from 20. I'm glad we have a bit of time, so my eyes can adjust to the sunlight. There are forests pretty much all around us. I can't find Ravi or Luke. We planned to run with each other away from the Cornucopia, but if I can't find them...

Noticing there's only 10 seconds left, I decide to scan the variety of supplies they have laid out in the middle.

My eyes land on a bright yellow backpack about 7 feet away from my starting point. I can't go to the middle to get weapons, I'm too small and too slow, but I could just grab the backpack. Anything is useful in here.

4... 3...

Oh, no, I need to find Ravi and Luke...

2... 1...

A loud, high-pitched noise blares from the middle of the Cornucopia. I sprint for the yellow backpack, and just as I'm about to grab it, Trina slides in and snatches it from me. I can't fight with her, she's stronger, so I surrender it over and run away.

Someone screams, it sounds like a girl, and I choke on my breath, thinking about who it could be. But I don't dare look back, I bolt straight into the deep part of the woods. I am still running when I run into a tree, falling down. Ahh, my head, that hurts. Hey, look, even in life-or-death situations I happen to be clumsy.

I can do this, I can keep going. I stand up, or rather, try to stand up. I feel dizzy, and everything goes dark. The last thing I manage to say out loud is, "Ravi, Luke, I hope you're OK."

Tori Vega, District 8

In the middle of my running into the woods, I crash into something - no, someone, it's Jade. We stare each other down, scared to do anything, until Jade runs away. I do too.

When I finally stop running, the cannons start going off for the Bloodbath. l count them: three. Only three people dead. So there are 25 people left. I wonder if Justin is one of them.

Before the timer went off, he caught my eye. He was shaking his head, as if to say, don't go into the Cornucopia. Maddie had told us not to before we left. He looked even desperate to make sure I didn't go in there. So, what did he care? Oh, yeah, he was secretly in love with me. Now, publicly in love with me.

I'm hungry and dying of thirst from running so far. At the Cornucopia, I managed to grab a backpack. It's orange, not a very good camouflage color, but it'll work. Carly threw a knife at me, and it stuck on my backpack, so I have a free knife. Not my preferred weapon, I like bow and arrow, but Trina got a hold of that before I could.

I use the knife to hunt and kill an unsuspecting squirrel. There's a small pool nearby, and I fill my canteen with water and purify it with supplies from the backpack. A small fire quickly made cooks the squirrel, and I climb up a tree to enjoy my food and drink.

Almost suddenly, it turns to night. The Capitol music plays. They're now going to show the dead tributes.

Faces appear, projected onto the fake night sky.

District 3, Camille Roberts.

District 6, P.J. Duncan.

District 7, Sinjin Van Cleef.

I'm pretty sure that at least one of them - P.J., or Sinjin, I think, had siblings. My heart hurts at the thought of that.

My eyes feel heavy. I would cry, but my heart's too full of fear to be filled with anything else. So, feeling full and my thirst quenched, I tie myself down to the tree branch so I don't fall, and attempt to get some needed rest.

Alex Russo, District 8

As I'm running deep into the woods, I hear a cannon. I just hope Max and Justin are all right. Tori, too. I need to find them, any of them.

I keep running until I reach a small pool. The sun has already mostly gone, so the forest is covered with a little bit of darkness. As I lean over to scoop and drink from the cool water, I notice a body lying on the ground. It startles me and I drop the water from my hands, moving back to press myself against a rock. Hopefully it's not a live person. I don't want to die, not now.

Cautiously, I crawl over to the pool again, and poke my head out from behind the rock. The person hasn't moved, and their eyes are closed. As I scoot farther out to have a closer look, I recognize that it's Emma from District 12, asleep. But why right out in the open?

She's not that much of a threat. I walk closer, and notice the blood on her head. Was her death the cannon that went off? No, oh, good, she's still breathing. She must have just gotten knocked out.

I bend down to pick her up, take her behind a fallen tree near the little pool of water, and put leaves on her to hide her. Good luck, I wish her, mentally, then I get water from the pool and leave.

Ravi Ross, District 12

Someone is screaming. The terrible noise echoes in my head, even though the scream dies down. A cannon fires.

Shaking, I try and calm myself down. I need more sleep. I hear a crunch in the leaves behind me, and preparing to run, I turn around and stand up.

The older girl from District 8 - Tori - is right behind me. Quickly I dart behind a tree, and when I peek back to see if she's still there, she's gone.

I must have not seen her. Maybe it was something else, or my imagination. There's a tree next to me, and I climb it. It's the middle of the night.

Footsteps crunch near me again, but this time, there's more. Excited whispers carry through the night air up to where I'm sitting. It's the Careers! In fear, I stay quiet and press myself into the tree branch, hoping that they can't see me.

There's Carly, Freddie, and Moose. But where's Trina? She's a Career too. I wonder where she is. Well, the less of them, the better, I guess.

"Did you see the look on his face? 'Oh, please don't kill me!'" Carly mimicked. Who are they talking about? The way they make fun of their victims makes me scared and sick.

"Great, right guys, we got that kid Robbie, from District 3, but he's not our main target. We need to get Tori, Jade, Teddy, Sam, André, Justin, Alex, and Kendall. They got the highest scores," Freddie says.

"Too bad Kendall got away earlier. Almost with the little brat Katie."

"You were so close to nabbing him, Carly. He got away but the good news is that he's away from his sister now, and we can use her as... bait," laughs Moose.

"At least we have a way to use this sibling rule to our advantage."

Freddie coughs. The rustling sound of the threesome sitting down bothers me. They're sitting at the base of the tree I'm in. Please, please, don't see me.

"Beck is the main target. Ugh, I hate him so much. Sucking up to everybody and everything. He will feel the most pain," says Freddie.

"I want have some fun with the other tributes, first," responds Carly.

"OK," Freddie replies. "I do too. But we're wasting time, let's go."

I can't help but heave a sigh of relief as they pick themselves up and run off into the dark forest. I'm about to climb down from the tree when I whirl around to find the District 11 girl - what is her name? Chyna, right.

Earlier, I didn't even realize that she was sleeping in the tree right across the tree trunk. She's my age, or at least she looks my age, but that doesn't make me feel any more relaxed. She could have weapons, and I have nothing. So not to wake her, I quietly climb down from my tree and sneak away. As I'm walking, I see only for a second someone's foot come from behind a tree. Then I fall.

Cat Valentine, District 4

I have been following Jade. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed yet. She's found a clever little hiding spot, underneath a few tree roots and a wall of plants, and curled up to sleep there. Not wanting to lose her, I'm now sitting up in a tree, getting some rest.

I want to be allies with her. I know she's lonely, and I want be friends with her. I know it's the arena, and it's not an easy or safe time to make friends, but she's my best bet at surviving.

Emma Ross, District 12

I wake up from my nightmare. It's pitch black outside. What do I do now? I desperately need to find Luke and Ravi, but my leg is really hurting me. I can't find them when I'm like this.

The last thing I remember is being knocked out by the tree I ran into. But I'm not laying out in the open, I've been dragged behind a fallen tree and covered up with leaves. Whoever did this, I wish I could thank them. I'd be dead if I wasn't hidden.

Since I can't walk with the pain in my ankle and knee, I guess that this is a good place to sleep.

Teddy Duncan, District 6

P.J.'s gone. Gone, forever. And it was only in a few seconds. Eighteen years, ended, in only a moment's time.

I cried until I couldn't cry any more. Gabe is helping me, a lot. I thought he'd be falling apart even more than me, but he has a special quality of being able to help me even if it means setting aside his own troubles.

We were running, and then - I looked behind me. Moose had gotten him. He was laying on the ground, one hand clutching the bag...

I shouldn't have let him go to the Cornucopia and get the backpack. The stupid little red backpack that meant his doom. How was I so selfish?

"Let me get it, you two run. Run into the forest and I'll catch up with you."

"Don't do it, P.J."

"Come on, Teddy, it'll help us survive. We won't get anywhere without some supplies. No water, no food, nothing. Please."

"... OK."

I let him go. It's my fault.

A thud on the roof of the tiny cave Gabe and I found startles me. Gabe helps me up, and grabs the bag of berries we've collected together. Another thud, this one, more in front of the cave. It's not safe to stay, cornered up here.

Gabe and I look to each other, nod, and bolt.

Katie Knight, District 5

The sun is just beginning to rise. I'm guessing that it's about 5:30, or maybe 6:00 A.M. Time is a difficult thing to tell in the Games.

Here in this huge arena, I don't know if I'll ever find him. I just hope that that cannon that went off tonight wasn't Kendall.

We got separated at the Bloodbath. The Careers tried to kill him, and now we're apart. I'm scared without him, he's the one who knows all about surviving in the wild. I need my big brother to protect me.

Maybe I can find him. I just have to keep moving.

"Found her," I hear, only a quick, low whisper. I know this is trouble. I have to run, so I back up, quickly, away from where the whisper came from.

Blackness covers up my vision, and I realize that someone has put a bag over my head. Something covers my mouth, so I can't scream as much as I try. No matter how had I kick and struggle, the hands that are picking me up right now won't let go.

Kendall, come help me! Kendall, please, help me!


	7. Chapter 7

Ravi Ross, District 12

I am running away from my house in District 12, and when I turn around, I see it blow up. The fire burns up my home, and run back and search everywhere, screaming for Zuri and Jessie.

"Guys!" I scream. "Can you hear me?"

I can hear crying from in front of me. There is a field, the one behind my house, and Jessie and Zuri are standing there crying. I call to them.

"Can you hear me?" I am standing in front of them, but they ignore me. They continue crying. "Please, guys, please!" I scream.

Suddenly, things change and I am back at the Bloodbath where Moose tried to kill me. This time, he keeps chasing me into the deep woods, and then I run into a tree and everything goes black.

I wake in a cave. There is a fire crackling and a backpack and supplies laying around. Someone steps into the cave and I sit up, though it takes a lot of effort, prepared to run or fight.

It's Sam. The older girl that was really nice to me at training. She brings some sticks to the fire and kneels down, pausing to quickly smile at me.

"Ravi, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I smile.

"Friends?" I ask.

Sam frowns. "No, allies, just until you find your siblings. They're alive, you know." she goes back to tending the fire.

Sam Puckett, District 10

"How long was I asleep?" Ravi asks.

"You hit your head on a rock. I saw you. That was around 5, I think, and right now it's 6."

"How do you know what time it is?" Ravi asks.

"I can tell by the position of the moon, or sun," I reply, rummaging through my backpack for the canteen of water I collected. "It's something that takes practice. Learned it in my district."

I glance over. Ravi looks at me with wonder in his eyes. I put the canteen water into a pan and boil it over the fire.

"OK, it's time to sleep. You need rest," I tell him, not looking up. I'm glad that I'm able to disinfect this water. It's dangerous to drink it without purifying it first.

"I'm not sleepy," he protests, just like a little kid, but he obeys and lays down again. Just like my little brother back home... Maybe that's why I felt so compelled to help him.

Once all the water I collected is boiled and safe to drink, I put out the fire carefully and take watch for a while, my knife ready. But soon I end up falling asleep. Dragging an unconscious 12-year-old boy though a forest, when you don't get any sleep the night before, is tiring work.

Trina Vega, District 2

I love the smell of land mines in the morning.

There - finally done with those stupid mines. Well that took forever. But I guess, I'm the only one in the alliance qualified for intricate work like this, so, it's okay.

I took out the mines from our starting positions in the Bloodbath: the Gamemakers weren't thinking about taking them out with those platform things. I was clever enough to think of pulling them from the ground and putting them around the food supply. Ah, Trina, you're a perfect genius.

Anyway, now that I'm done, I just have to wait for the Careers to come back. Then I'll join them and the fun begins again.

Emma Ross, District 12

It's dawn and a few birds chirp faintly in the trees. I look down at my leg. It hurts, really bad. Through a tear in my tribute outfit pants, there's a gash on my left knee, on the side, and it's got blood all around it. I'm guessing that I twisted my ankle, because it hurts, thankfully not too unbearably, to move it.

But it doesn't matter. I have to find Luke and Ravi. They're not dead yet, I was watching the skies carefully for the pictures of the dead tributes, but they could be in trouble. I stand, holding on to the fallen tree I've been hiding behind, trying hard to ignore the horrible pain in my left leg.

Right by my little hiding spot is a water hole. I can hardly believe how blessed I am. I'm literally dying of thirst, so I limp over and collapse at the base of it. I sit there and drink so much water that I throw up a little bit. Oh no. Food. My thirst is covered, but now I need food. That adds another thing to my list of things to search for: food.

My leg hurts so much. I feel dizzy and I grit my teeth to keep me from screaming. I hear a noise - a tinkling sound, and a small crunch, and I'm startled to l look over and see a gift from a sponsor, distinguishable from the box and silver parachute.

Greedily, I crawl to the gift and rip off the parachute, twist off the lid and look inside. There is a small note from Olive. "Take and put on your leg. Find your siblings, stay together." That's it, but the note brings me the most hope I've felt in a very long time.

I pull away a plastic separator and take the cream stuff from inside. Right away, I put it on the wound on my knee. "Thank you," I sigh, the pain seeming to go away with every exhale.

Luke Ross, District 12

I wake up in my cave behind the waterfall. I think my hiding spot is so clever. I found it, trying to find Emma and Ravi. While I was searching for hours in the dead of night, I heard the Careers coming and started to run. There was a waterfall, and I'm a pretty good swimmer, so I tried to go under the water and then I saw a hollow spot behind a couple of rocks behind the waterfall.

The cave's not very big, but it's a great hiding spot. It would be a great place to stay, waiting until everyone else fights each other. All that's needed is food, the water's all covered, and then two siblings I need to find.

I freeze when I hear footsteps running outside. I grab a loose rock as protection and scramble to the small rock opening to the cave. It probably isn't a good idea, but I stick my head out and check to see who it is. This makes me visible though, and gives away my hiding spot.

It's the girl from 6 running. There's various screaming coming from behind her some ways away. She sees me, and I try to yank my head back inside so she doesn't get to me, but it's too late. 6 has already gotten to the waterfall and is standing in the doorway of the cave. My heart pounds as I back up to the cave wall and clutch on to the rock I have in my hand. I can hear the Careers coming, the screaming, and then the feet stopping in front of the pond.

"Where did that stupid blonde go?" Trina demands.

"I don't know," Moose says.

"The girl got past the mines I set up. There is no way. We have to kill her."

"We'll catch her later, Trina. Come on guys, we have to go back to the supplies," Freddie says. Just as fast as they arrive, their voices disappear the other direction and the only noise is the waterfall falling and 6's and my breathing.

I'm scared of the blonde. She's still standing in the doorway, her face turned towards the waterfall. No doubt preparing to attack me while I'm cornered.

All of a sudden, she whips around to face me. My fear of her disintegrates when I see the look of nervousness on her face. She looks older than me, probably 15 or so, and she has a long blonde hair pulled into a bun. She sort of looks like Emma, but only a little bit. She's got a few dirt smudges on her face, and she looks quite scared, but I think she's rather pretty, actually.

She grabs a knife at her belt, and I'm brought back to my senses. It's about life, not looks, in the arena. She's got weapons and supplies, and I don't. The girl holds up the knife.

"Friendly?" she asks shakily. Um, sort of a dumb question, it's the Hunger Games. But maybe she wants to make an alliance. I think of how to respond.

"I don't know, are you?" I ask back.

She grips the knife tighter, and I hold up my rock. She swallows. "Yes, I am," she responds.

"Then I am as well." I keep holding my rock. It's not much, but it's a weapon of sorts.

"Thank you for not killing me as I hid from the Careers."

"I thought you were going to kill me," I tell her. I did think so.

"You have a nice hiding spot," she says, lowering her knife a little.

"Who are you?" I question, cautiously.

"Teddy Duncan," she responds simply.

"From 6, right? You have siblings," I say.

"Yes, I know you do, too. You're Luke Ross." Slowly, never turning away from me, she steps inside the cave. Her knife is all the way lowered at her side now.

"How did you know?" I'm suspicious of her again.

"Your family has siblings just like mine does, or... did," she answers. "I just remember from training."

"OK." We're now on opposite sides of the cave, backed up as far as possible from each other. I'm still prepared to attack her if I have to, even though she's got weapons. She can't drive me out of this hiding place.

"Listen, I'll understand if you say no, but I don't want to kill anyone in the Games," Teddy says softly. "I have food and I have weapons. In exchange for a hiding space and teamwork, would you make an alliance with me?"

It's risky, but I lower my rock-holding hand and study her face. She looks sincere. She's taking a risk in offering to share her supplies, and I'm taking a risk by putting down my defenses. But she has the benefit right now, if I say no, she can kill me with a knife and take the hiding spot for herself. Then again, if I agree to an alliance, she could kill me with a knife then, too. Just in my sleep.

I weigh the options in my head. She looks at me, pleadingly.

"If you don't want me here, I'll leave," she offers.

"No. We can ally," I say. Yes, I'm risking my everything. But she has food and weapons, something I desperately need. She reminds me of Emma, too.

"Thank you," she sighs, and I'm surprised when she starts to run forward, her arms out, to hug me. She stops, probably because she thinks better of it. No one can be trusted here in the arena. Instead, she backs up again and slings her backpack from her shoulder and zips it open.

"Who wants freshly stolen Career food?"

Beck Oliver, District 4

As I'm hunting for food, I hear a strange noise. I stop walking and listen. It sounds like muffled crying. I follow the sobs to a tree, and realize that the crying is coming from its branches.

The little girl from District 5 is tied up in the tree. She has fear and panic in her eyes, and her mouth is gagged. She sees me and starts struggling in the ropes that tie her up.

After a quick check to make sure nobody else is around, I climb up the tree and make my way over to the girl. She tries screaming, but the sound gets caught in the cloth around her mouth.

"Shhh!" I say as I start cutting away at the ropes binding her hands. The girl visibly relaxes, though she still stares at my with fear. I finish cutting her ties, and as soon as she can move, she scrambles away from me and down the tree.

I watch her run away, and then trip. I jump down from the tree. The girl picks herself up and turns to me. She cautiously backs away from me, and I realize that she's scared of the knife that I'm holding in my hand. I put it on my belt and hold up my hands to show that I'm safe.

"I won't hurt you," I tell her. "I just want to know you did this to you."

She furrows her brow, then she runs at me and hugs me. She starts to cry, and I hug her back.

"The Careers," she sobs. "They kidnapped me. Thank you for saving me."

"It's okay, it's okay," I comfort.

She looks at me, crying. "It's Kendall. I miss him."

"It's okay, I promise."

"No it's not! They were talking about it - they're out to kill him!" She sobs again. I don't know exactly what to do. But something's nagging me, and I say it out loud.

"I can protect you."

This makes her look up at me. "What?" she asks.

"We'll go look for your brother, okay?"

"Really?" she eyes me suspiciously. "How can I know that I can trust you?" she says, backing up from me. I can't think of anything.

"You'll just have to trust me."

Alex Russo, District 8

Harper and I are sitting and talking and laughing.

"Harper, you are so funny," I say, giggling. She keeps telling me jokes, and I can't stop laughing. It's nice to have a best friend, even now, in this place.

"Thanks," she says, chuckling. "Oooh! Do you want to hear another one?" she asks, smiling.

"Okay," I manage, suppressing my giggles.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Why?"

"To get to the other side."

I laugh way too hard at that joke, and my sides starts to ache. Harper joins in, too. I'm glad I found her for an ally. Hanging out with her almost helps me forget about the Games. She tells me about her home, and I tell her about mine. They're very different. She says that in her district, everyone tells jokes to keep their spirits up while they work.

We hunt for food and she kills a squirrel and I find some berries. We share, and when we're full, we curl up and fall asleep in a hiding spot we dug out together. Me and my awesome ally.

Max Russo, District 8

I'm thankful that this arena has more water spots than most. I'm kneeling down by a river, drinking the cool, clear liquid, when I see Kendall from District 5 coming nearby. He's looking another way, I hope he didn't see me. I run, trying to not be seen.

For the past day, all I've been doing it trying to find my siblings. I hope they're okay, and I especially hope Tori hasn't found Justin and killed him yet. I was really scared she would at the interviews night.

Jade West, District 7

"What the-" I mutter. That's definitely a weird sound. Whzzzz.

Then I realized - duh - the sound is arrows flying by my head. I either not climbing fast enough and she's shooting arrows because I'll be easy to hit, or I'm climbing too fast for her to come chase me down herself.

But anyway, Trina has a bow and arrow and she's shooting it at me.

Wow, it is really difficult to climb this rocky wall. There are almost no footholds, so it's all upper body strength keeping my climbing. Trina is (thankfully) really bad at archery and she hasn't hit me yet. There we go - yes! I'm at the top of the wall and I collapse on the ground right before an arrows flies past where my shoulder would have been if I were standing. Trina can't hit me any more. Haha. She lets out a frustrated yell.

From my spot on the ground, I roll over to see what's on the other side of me. There's a pretty big lake just laying there, the glorious water calling my name for me to drink it. I army crawl to the water's edge.

Just as I'm about to drink, though, angry yells interrupt me. It's the rest of the Careers, and I think they're mad that I got away from Trina. There's no where to run behind me. Trina is still pouting at the base of the rock wall I just climbed. There's nothing to do but jump into the water. I swim, quickly, out to the middle of the lake, and I think the Careers don't feel like getting wet because when I just start treading water on the middle of the lake, they scowl at me and leave in not too long of a time.

When they're gone, I'm tired out from running and swimming and it takes all of my effort to get to shore. I can feel bottom, just large rocks at the bottom of the lake. I climb onto the rocks, but I'm not the most energetic, and because of the tiredness of my legs, my foot catches on a rock.

I fall sideways and my head hits a rock. I cry out in pain. I'm falling into the water as my head spins. I'm passing out, and I can't breathe...

I'm pulled out of the water, I gasp for air. The last thing I take notice of is red hair, then I pass out.

Tori Vega, District 8

I'm sleeping peacefully in my tree when I'm startled awake by the smell of burning and smoke and the feeling of uncomfortable heat. I look down below me and see fires burning all around. The bottom of my tree is slowly being eaten away by flames, too. I panic.

Quickly, I untie the rope tying me down and half-stuff it in my backpack. I scramble down the tree branches, but the bottom five or so feet of the tree trunk is on fire, so I jump and land on my hands and knees. I attempt to roll, but there's fire on the ground next to me so I stop. I need to run, now.

I almost get burned alive, trying to get out of the fiery forest, as I jump aside to dodge burning falling trees and patches of fire on the ground. A tree comes falling from the air and lands right in front of me. I slide to stop and manage to not get cooked, but instead my leg slips forward and presses into the hot tree trunk. I scream in pain, but keep running until I escape the forest fire and jump into a river.

My hands are burning, my leg is searing with pain, and I can hear something coming from the other side of the river. No. I can't run anymore, don't let it be a person...

"There she is," Carly cries. Behind her come Moose, Freddie, and Trina. They start screaming at me, and it takes all of my willpower to urge my body to climb out of the river and run until I find a tree and start climbing it. The Careers are across the river and so close behind me.

My hands sting with every branch that I grab, but I get up about 40 feet.

"Here we are. The Girl on Fire," Freddie laughs. He grabs onto a branch and starts climbing the tree and then falls. Moose tries, too but he falls as well.

"You guys, watch," says Trina impatiently, then she grabs her bow and arrow from her back and tries to shoot at me. The three arrows she fires miss me by about five feet. I can't help but laugh, and then feel a pang of jealousy. She doesn't deserve to have that bow. I'm the one that needs it.

"Guys, let's just wait her out," Carly says. "She has come down at some point." The others agree. I turn around on the tree branch, making myself comfortable. It'll be a long time before I come down from here. I'm thankful that the rope stayed in my backpack. Some of it burnt off, but not enough so that I couldn't tie myself to the tree branch for safety.

The Careers start to make camp. I pull my canteen out of my backpack, not a lot of water, but I'll have to use it. I cup some in my burnt hands and drop it over my burn. The pain makes my eyes water and my muscles tense. It's worse than I thought.

A few hours later, I am watching Carly throw knives. There's not much else to do. Suddenly, I hear a noise. Coming in from my right is a gift from a sponsor. I really hope it's for me. When it lands about two branches over from me, I take that as a yes.

It takes a lot of effort to climb over to the branch, with my leg and hands being in so much pain, but I retrieve the box attached and leave the parachute, then return to my sitting position.

The note inside is from Maddie. "For your leg. Stay alive. -Maddie." I dip my fingers into the stuff. Where my fingers touch it, they feel cooled and I realize that it instantly healed my burns. Heart racing, I smear it on my leg, and watch as the redness fades and it hurts a million times less.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," I whisper, to no one in particular but myself. I lean back on the tree trunk and relax, delusional with bliss and relief that my leg is healed, when a cannon blast almost makes me fall out of the tree.

The Capitol music plays, and the skies show only Carlos from District 9. That was the only cannon today. Below me, I can hear the Careers moaning and complaining that there was only one death today.

They put out the fire, and Carly snuggles up next to Freddie and they all fall asleep. When it's silent, I close my eyes and let sleep overtake me, too.

My eyes open with the slightest light from the sun. I'd guess that it's about 5:30. My leg looks almost completely healed, and it feels great, too. Now you can only see pinkish skin underneath a burn hole in my tribute pants.

"Psst!" I hear a noise. I turn to the tree where it came from. There's someone sitting in the branches, the little girl Chyna from Distrct 11. Was she there the whole time?

She is pointing to something above my head. When I look, I see a Tracker Jacker nest hanging there. Wait - was that always there too? The Tracker Jackers are busily buzzing around their nest. I look back to Chyna. She does a sawing motion, then disappears from the branches.

Then it clicks. The Tracker Jacker nest is hanging directly above the Careers. I pull out my knife and start climbing the tree.

When I reach the nest, I almost get stung by one of the deadly insects while I swat one away. It takes my courage. I hate Tracker Jackers, they killed one of my cousins once and I've feared them ever since.

I start cutting away at the connection that holds the nest onto the branch. It's pretty thick, I'm halfway through it when I feel a sting on my neck. I yelp but quickly start cutting again. Ahh! Another sting on my hand, now one on my wrist... I keep cutting, I'm almost done-

The nest falls of the branch and comes down. I quickly start hearing the screaming. Carly swats them away and Freddie runs the first thing. Moose doesn't bother to grab his weapons, he just takes off in the same direction as his friends. I recognize they're going to the lake.

I collapse back on my tree branch as I see that Trina gets captured by the Tracker Jackers. She shakes and shrieks, trying to get them off of her, but she's coated in them. She falls to the ground, shaking, and then the movement stops. The Tracker Jackers fly away, dispersing into the air.

A cannon fires, and I start climbing down the tree but I fall as I grab for a branch that isn't really there. I fall down to the ground, but the ground becomes springy and catches me. I bounce on it's surface. Once I stand up, I start seeing stuff - like flowers flying, and trees walking on their roots.

I turn and see Trina, on the ground, dead. She still has the bow and arrows on her back. I run towards her and wrench the bow off of her, and then the quiver. It's hard to do when her arms keep growing and shrinking like they're doing.

I finally have it. I start running, running fast. Out of nowhere, London Tipton appears and I crash into her.

"Hi, Tori, how are the Tracker Jackers? She smiles, then she turns into Maddie, then Justin. Then I fall and everything goes dark.

Gibby Gibson, District 10

I'm sneaking around on the outskirts of the arena. I'm surprised the Gamemakers haven't shooed me back into the middle yet. Maybe they know someone's nearby. I keep my guard up.

If only there was something I could do, to shatter the barrier that keeps us all inside the arena. Unless there's something else exciting happening elsewhere, I have no doubt that the camera is trained on me. I fight the urge to study the barrier and see what we can do about it. If I show my interest in it, the Gamemakers will know that I can see the barrier and in no time send something out to kill me.

I pick up the pace and keep moving around the sides of the huge circle I'm trapped in.

Courtney Van Cleef, District 7

I'm walking through the forest, food in my backpack, and I turn to see a fallen tree. Great, I need somewhere to hide and rest. I haven't stopped moving all day. While I was running at the beginning, my jacket caught on a tree and I lost it. If I keep moving I'll stay warm. I also know that if I stay in one place too long, I'll start thinking about things... like Sinjin... and then I'll get depressed. Right now, I need full concentration on staying alive.

I walk over to the fallen tree and dig under some piled up leaves. Then my hand hits something - no, it's someone - sleeping under the leaves. The person doesn't stir, so I pull away some more leaves to get a closer look.

It's Emma, from District 12. I remember her from the interviews, she had the siblings. She's lucky they're still alive. As I'm studying her sleeping face and trying to decide whether or not I should kill her, she wakes up and I dash away to hide. She sees me, though.

I'm half hidden behind the tree trunk. We stare each other down for a little bit, then Emma laughs.

"Hi," she says.

"H-H-Hi," I reply.

"Do you always stare creepily at sleeping people, or is that just a Games thing?" I laugh nervously.

"No," I respond. She looks at me and cracks a smile.

"Do you want to be allies?" she asks.

"I- I don't make allies," I say, backing away, but failing when I crash into a tree. OK, maybe I do need an ally, one to watch my back and keep my company.

"I have shelter. I can help protect you. I'm good with martial arts, I taught myself," she offers. She wants me to ally with her.

"I don't have much," I say truthfully. I think it over, and ultimately decide to trust her. She smiles. "Do you want some bread?" I offer, in attempt to be friendly. "Here, you can have the whole thing. I have 9 more pieces."

"Really?" she asks, incredulous. "How?"

"Uh... I kinda stole it from backpacks left out..."

Emma looks at me, her mouth open. Then she looks at the bread and smiles wistfully.

"Thank you," she says. She has tears forming in her eyes. "I just... I have never had a whole piece of bread to myself before."

I'm shocked, then I remember that she's from District 12, and that's the poorest district in the country. She chokes back her tears and eats it hungrily. It's gone in a bite.

"I am sorry about your brother," Emma says.

"Thanks," I reply. I still can't believe he's gone, but I've been trying to keep it off my mind. I shake off the overwhelming grief that threatens to attack me.

We talk and laugh with each other. I have a sleeping bag, and we share it. I fall asleep quickly, Emma takes the first watch, and in only short hours, I wake up to a cannon. Ugh. One more down.


End file.
